


Drinking Buddy Benefits

by rhettsleftnut



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Happy Ending, Public Blow Jobs, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettsleftnut/pseuds/rhettsleftnut
Summary: You meet a incredibly handsome man named Rhett one night in a bar. The two of you hit it off, get drunk, and decide to have a little fun together.





	Drinking Buddy Benefits

Usually I'm not the kind of girl to get drunk with a guy I just met but, in my defense, there was just something about him. 

I couldn't resist. 

It's almost like I was drawn to him in some weird way. Like I was being pulled into some invisible vertex that would eventually land me on the tip of this guy's dick to start and it ends with him balls deep inside me and I'm screaming into the oblivion. 

Maybe it was his blonde hair. I don't know what it is but I always been one of weakness when it came to hot blondes. 

Or it could've been his beard. The way it just seemed to capture all my attention at first sight. It was like it was putting me in a trance. Like I just wanted to reach my hands up to it and stroke it. I wanted to feel the fine hairs of his face and than soon after pull his face down to mine and kiss him with so much passion it would make his pants too uncomfortable to wear. 

Yeah, I guess you can say I was weak. 

At the current moment, Rhett and I are still working our way down to the bottom of a bottle of Johnnie Walker Black. 

It's just the two of us. 

Yes, we're in a bar. And yes there are other patrons wandering around chatting, drinking, leaving to hook up with each other, but in this dimly lit corner booth, sitting side by side, it seems like we're the only two people here. 

We both don't give a fuck about anyone else except for the other person currently occupying the space next to us. 

I watch as Rhett pours another shot of whiskey for the both of us. 

He picks up his shot and I pick up mine. 

We looked at each other. 

Clinking our shot glasses together, I down mine quickly and savoured the satisfying burn of the whiskey pouring down my throat. 

"Woo!", I screamed in enjoyment. 

Which made a few of the the other people on the bar glance over at us but all I noticed was the cute little chuckle that Rhett emitted. I turned to him with a smile and he placed his shot glass back down on the table. 

"Enjoying yourself already?", Rhett quipped with a smirk on his face. 

I bit my bottom lip slightly. "You could say I have good company" 

I placed my left hand on my lap as I met Rhett's gaze. He pulled me into a kiss, both of his on either side of my face, holding me to him. 

Slowly and gradually I began to move my hand from my lap onto Rhett's. 

I placed my hand on his left leg, causing him to break the kiss. 

"What's the matter?", I whispered, mischievously. 

"Don't start something you can't finish", he warned. 

"Don't worry", I moved my hand over his crotch, already feeling the beginning of a rock hard dick just beneath his jeans. " I won't be the one finishing".

Effortlessly, I maneuvered my way under the table, away from view of the other patrons in the bar. 

Getting down on my knees, I situated myself the best I could in the cramped space under the table. 

Rhett quickly caught on to my plan and spread his legs open wide to accommodate me on between them. He helped with the unfastening of his belt and soon his dick spring eagerly out of his pants. 

I'll admit, at first he had caught me by surprise. I mean, yes I've been with plenty of guys and know what a dick looks like. In fact, of you gave me a pen and paper and some drawing talent right now I could sketch all the dicks I've been with from memory. 

But the guys I've been with before always had one thing in common and that was length. 

But this guy. Rhett. Rhett was different. He wasn't as long as the guys I've been with before. No. Instead, he was a lot thicker. And I liked it. 

Seeming how his big, thick dick was new territory for me, I first begin by just lightly brushing my fingertips up his shaft and enjoy watching it bounce excitedly. 

I bite my lip in anticipation as I feel the growing stiffness. 

I took him firmly but gently in my hand and began to run my thumb over the tip, smearing the first bit of pre-cum glistening the tip of his dick. 

My fingers curled around his thick, veiny shaft with a much firmer grip than before ad of began a gentle stroke, up and down. More pre-cum escapes the tip, making my hand slide effortlessly over his dick. 

I smile at the small moans above me which encourages me to work my hand a little faster. 

Seeming how I want to surprise him, I soon replace my hand with my mouth. 

Due to his massive girth, his dick instantly filled my mouth, and I pulled my mouth away and replaced it with my hand once again. 

I quickened my pace as I gradually came to the decision that I want this man in my mouth. 

I lowered my head back down and this time started slow. I licked my tongue over the tip, tasting the salty pre-cum. 

My hand continued its movements down the shaft as I begin to fill my mouth once again. 

Since Rhett is a lot thicker than the other guys I've been with I just let the tight circle of my lips meet the tip of his dick while I think of a plan of how to properly go about this. 

I soon put all fears aside and began to take more of his dick into my mouth. 

Nothing else is weighing on my mind except for showing Rhett how good my cock sucking skills are. 

I don't know what came over me but I was all of a sudden just was completely cock hungry, and I know that with the way I can fill the head of his cock hitting the back of my throat. 

I'm so immersed with the way I'm sucking him off that I don't realize him reaching his hands under the table and his hands entangled in my hair, encouraging the continued bounce, up and down, off of his cock. 

I can start to feel the final stiffening of his dick. 

And I know what's coming. 

Rhett holds my head steady as he begins to shoot his raw, hot ejaculation deep into my throat, giving me no choice but to swallow. 

If we're being honest though, for a guy like Rhett, I would've swallowed regardless. 

 


End file.
